More Than Friends
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: 'Madoka had liked Ginkga since the day she met him. She'd wanted to be more then friends, but shook the thought out of her head. It had took a long time for them to gain the trust they had today, so would a relationship ruin that' :OneShot:


Ginkga stepped heavily as he walked down the cracked path, his scarf hung loosely around his kneck, rustling against his pale skin.

He was on his way to pick up Pegasus after it had been badly damaged in a bey battle against Kyoya, although he was considered the strongest blader in the world he still had trouble defeating the lion blader. Their battles still ended in a tie with both Leone and Pegasus being ruined, but with help from Madoka they'd be back up and spinning in no time.

He'd always liked Madoka, but was afraid to tell her incase she didn't return his feelings.

He arrived at the entrance to the shop. He knocked on the door before letting himself in just to let Madoka know he was there.

Ginkga walked up the spiral staircase, finding Madoka working on the finishing touches of Pegasus. Madoka turned her head to look at the person who had just walked in. Realising it was Ginkga she smiled warmly at him and turned back around to complete Pegasus.

"All finished" she said, handing over the blue bey to it's wielder.

"Thanks Madoka, you really are the best" the comment had caused a light blush to sweep across Madoka's face.

Ginkga smiled, noticing the blush. "Well, I better get going"

Madoka waited a few minutes until Ginkga had left the building, she turned back around looking at her work area noticing the launcher set beside her tool box. She grabbed the launcher, and ran out the door.

"Hey Ginkga! Wait!"

He turned around, realising who the voice belonged to, "What's up?"

Madoka ran up to Ginkga, "you forgot your bey launcher, while I was fixing your bey I decided to give the launcher a polish".

"Thanks again, you really are the best mechanic ever"

Another blush found it's way upon Madoka's cheek's. Ginkga walked up closer, until his body was melding into Madoka's. Ginkga brushed away the loose bits of hair away from Madoka's face so he could see her sky blue eyes. In Ginkga's mind she represented an angel. Her brown hair swayed back and forth in the breeze, her delicate features placed ever so carefully on her beautiful face.

Madoka had liked Ginkga since the day she met him. She'd wanted to be more then friends, but shook the thought out of her head. It had took a long time for them to gain the trust they had today, so would a relationship ruin that?

As the thoughts went through her mind Ginkga did something she never thought he'd do. He cupped her cheek, leaning forward to press his lips against hers. At first she didn't know what to do, did she pull away telling him she just wanted to stay friends, or did she kiss back, telling him that she wanted to be more than friends.

Before she could do anything, Ginkga broke the kiss. His smile was almost child like. The moon came out from hiding behind the clouds, making the moment that little bit more romantic.

The moon glistened off of Madoka's eyes, making her look even more gentle.

Silence took over the two, the only sounds that could be heard were from the nearby motorway.

But the silence was cut short once Ginkga found the courage to say something. "I like you Madoka, more then you could imagine. There I said it...Make fun of me as much as you want..."

But Madoka didn't say anything, instead she lifted her hand, reaching up and gently caressing Ginkga's cheek, "Why would I make fun of you? Besides, I like you to"

Ginkga was now the one blushing, he'd thought about Madoka liking him. During the time they'd known each other she seemed protective over him. He should've known, but he was to concentrated on becoming the best he could possibly be.

"You do? In that case, would you like to maybe go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love too"

They both sat on the small hill, hand in hand, over looking the small lake. Ginkga's arms were wrapped protectively around Madoka, Madoka was enjoying the extra warmth that enveloped her body. The scene was so peaceful that it had caused the both of them to drift into a deep sleep. And there they stayed for the entire night before returning to the B-Pit in the morning.

* * *

**I know that this probably isn't very good, but i'm so used to writing Yaoi now it's like I can't remember how to write a girl + boy relationship. Right now i'm putting my story writing on hold since I have no idea what to write and schools taking over all my spare time.**


End file.
